Lee Jun Ho
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: ' 준호 / Junho thumb|300px *'Nombre Real: '이준호 / Lee Jun Ho. *'Apodo: '' Hwang-jae (Emperador). *'''Profesion: Cantante, Bailarín, Productor, Compositor, Modelo. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Ilsan, Corea del Sur. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25 de Enero de 1990. *'Estatura: 178cm. *'Peso: '''67kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'A. *'Signo Zodiacal: ' Acuario. *'Religion: ' Cristiano. *'Grupo Kpop: '2PM *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment. Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009) C''ameo.'' Temas para dramas *Give it to me para Blind (2011). *Sad love para Feast of the Gods, únicamente la melodía (2012). *Undefeatable (feat. Vanness Wu) para Ti Amo Chocolate (2012). *The Way To You (feat. Taecyeon) para 7th Grade Civil Servant (2012). Peliculas *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011), C''ameo.'' *Stakeout (2013). Programas de TV *Music&Lyrics (MBC, 2012) junto con Kim So Eun *2PM Show (SBS Plus, 2011) *Let's Go Dream Team' '(KBS2, 2010) *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2010) *Girl vs Tokio (Mnet, 2009) *Wild Bunny (Mnet, 2009) *Idol Show (MBC, 2008) *﻿Hot Blood (Mnet, 2008) * Making the Artist(GOMTV, 2008) *Superstar Survival (SBS, 2006) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: '2PM *'Educación: 'HoWon University *Tiene un cierto parecido a Rain *Es el ganador de "Superstar Survival" concurso de baile y canto donde superó a 1.000 candidatos, lo que le valió la entrada en JYPE. En este concurso también participaban Taecyeon y Chansung (miembros actuales de 2PM) de quién se hizo muy buen amigo, incluso; lloró tras la eliminación de Chansung. *Siempre bromea con el tamaño pequeño de sus ojos y asegura que, aunque odia hacerlo, tiene que recurrir al eyeliner. Incluso, comentó que ha sido víctima de su hermana ya que lo ha maquillado. *Destaca por su “sonrisa de ojos”, y esto ha hecho que le comparen físicamente con Rain. *Su cabello se riza naturalmente, debido a esto era castigado en la escuela ya que pensaban que se hacía la permanente. *Es muy cercano a su compañero de grupo Chansung, ya que ambos estuvieron en "Superstar Survival" y desde aquel momento son amigos, las fans los apodaron como "Channuneo" o "ChanHo". *Lee Hyori es su tipo de mujer ideal, al igual que Scarlett Johansson. *Formó parte de "Let's Go Dream Team 2". *Se rumoró que se había realizado una cirugía plástica para parecerse a Rain, lo cual negó en el programa Win Win. *Durante el programa Win Win, se le preguntó que entre SNSD y Wonder Girl cual grupo era su favorito, a lo que respondió que SNSD, pero aclaró que también le gustaban Wonder Girls. *En el especial de fin de año de la MBC "Bouquet", interpretó "Ain't no Sunshine" de la película "Notting Hill" con la guitarra, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su actuación. *Durante una emisión de "Dream Team 2", un espectador lo grabó dándole un chocolate a Jessica (SNSD), quién era invitada ese día, originando diversos comentarios al respecto. *Es gran amigo de Yoseob (Beast), ya que este era aprendiz de JYP. *Se rumoró que tenía un crush con Hyo Yeon (SNSD) tras unas declaraciones de ella en el talkshow Strong Heart relacionadas con un idol que le gustaba. *Él y Sunhwa (Secret) fueron los presentadores del "CMB Youth Music Festival". Durante el festival una fan captó con su cámara fotográfica como Junho colocó a Sunhwa detrás de su espalda para "protegerla" de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, desde este momento sus fans lo llamaron "Gentleman Junho" (caballeroso Junho). *Al parecer es muy popular entre las chicas de After School, ya que en Dream Team 2, durante el "couple game" (juego de pareja); fue quién obtuvo la mayoría de los votos. *Forma parte de la lista "Los 34 idols que más desearías como novio" al igual que sus compañeros Nichkhun y WooYoung. *Junto a Jun. K es conciderado el "fashionista" del grupo. *Realiza un cameo en la película "White: The Melody of the Curse" junto a las chicas de After School. *Compusó la cancion "Give it to me" para el segundo album de 2PM "Hands Up", la cuál fue eligida para el Ost de la película "Blind". *El actor Hong Suk Chun, una de las pocas celebridades abiertamente homosexuales de Corea, admitió tener una fijación por Junho. *El 15 de febrero de 2012 visitó Etiopía para realizar trabajos de voluntario como parte del proyecto "Global Share Project" de la organización humanitaria World Vision. Durante el viaje conoció a su "hijo adoptivo", un niño a quién ha dado soporte económico durante un año. Sin embargo, vuelve a Corea antes del lapso asignado debido a la repentina muerte del padre de su compañero de grupo Jun.K. *Figura en la lista "Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web TvCF (portal que pública los comerciales publicitarios de corea y designa los favoritos). Otras celebridades como Rain, Yoochun (JYJ), Nichkhun, Jun. K y Wooyoung (compañeros de grupo) se encuentran en el top 10. *Compuso su segunda canción "Move On" para el album especial "Best 2008-2011 in Korea de 2PM", la cual quedo en primer lugar en "Recochoku"'' momentos luego del lanzamiento. *Participó en el nuevo reality de MBC "Music&Lyrics" junto a la actriz So Eun. Compusieron Sad Love para el drama Feast of the Gods, Junho se encargo de la melodía mientras que So Eun escribió la letra y Lee Jung fue el encargado de la interpretación. *Ha colaborado con el actor taiwanes Vanness Wu en la canción "Invincibility" para el OST del nuevo drama Ti Amo Chocolate, demostrando su gran dominio del mandarín. *Contribuyó en la canción "Girlfriend" escrita por Yenny de Wonder Girls. *Compuso "Be With You" para el álbum solista de su compañero Wooyoung. *Forma parte del equipo de futbol FC Men. Este equipo fue creado para participar en actividades de contribución social y está integrado únicamente por celebridades, siendo su líder Xiah Junsu(JYJ). *La organización World Vision lo designa embajador del programa "24 Hours Famine Experience". Este proyecto consiste en experimentar el hambre que las personas atraviesan en muchas partes del mundo, por tan solo un día. El evento dará inicio en la Plaza del Ayuntamiento el 18 de agosto de 2012. *Su mascota es una gata llamada Ggomaengi, que significa 'chica pequeña'. *Es primo de Kim Sang Wu, un famoso beisbolista coreano. *Hubo rumores de que él y Kim So Eun mantuvieron una relación corta, luego de haber participado en el programa "Music & Lyrics". *Se ha confirmado su debut en la pantalla grande con la película 'Stakeout'. *Le encanta los deportes extremos. *Dijo que su punto positivo es que siempre realiza las tareas hasta finalizar. Una vez que empieza a hacer algo, sin duda, lo perfeccionará hasta el final. *"Mi estado de ánimo se deja llevar por las condiciones climáticas" expresó respecto su punto negativo. *La parte favorita de su cuerpo es el mentón. *Junho acostumbra a dormir de lado. *En el último album de 2PM Japones "Legend of 2PM" hay 4 canciones compuestas por él: Kimi Ga Ireba, For Ever, This is Love y Say yes que es el solo de él. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *﻿Twitter Oficial Galería 229975 458191707543879 738903343 n.jpg 743ac752dafdcb51c2f4c7f2d900db4d large.jpg Junho.jpg Tumblr lrv7rvy5dK1qa0us4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvr5m0LPbO1r2v9bi.jpg Tumblr m4zwktvZXc1qc01goo1 500.jpg Untitled1.png Sin título34.png Sin título71.png tumblr_mcfb14nRBn1rj0tlro2_500.png 255154_471018036277181_477097730_n.jpg 734781_203016239838469_1639704908_n.jpg 554709_417017451688592_2134824677_n.jpg 311225_10151172672338196_1366188640_n.jpg 304347_210882722303643_135901279801788_594648_3334488_n.jpg 421720_312747448783836_135901279801788_876310_2105733521_n.jpg 431164_412911515432519_176355728_n.jpg 188321_10151421173494909_290421677_n.jpg 379387_274304115961503_135901279801788_786772_1856118986_n.jpg 61205_467275319984786_1846487077_n.jpg 536970_341203975985885_319197461_n.jpg 20120629_junho_officielhommes6.jpg 2pm3_0912031.jpg 1237907390_wqewqeq.jpg 599160 591450740884641 851438727 n.jpg Grown 2pm junho.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px ﻿ thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px|Junho & Wooyoung-Move On ﻿ ﻿thumb|left|300px ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:JYP Entertainment